


It's no secret I've been starving, I never felt anything for years. I sat up all night just to watch your smile when you're sleeping

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy is excited to share his bestest tv show with you, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sweet, That Was the Week That Was, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "DRABBLE -A short piece of writing consisting wholly of 100 words - no more, no less. Generally used in fanfiction."I wrote this with the intention of keeping it at "Drabble" level, (because I wanted to try something "new") but I quickly realized how fucking LITTLE you can convey with just a 100 words, so this is MY version of a Drabble - a Mabble if you will!Based on this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L2TAzbqiGA&list=PLrRy9srubU-m1OZPGhs0fGZ9ZGBCjPF1K&index=14&t=0sWhere Babyboy clearly is a little annoyed and thinks HE knows best. God, I loves him!





	It's no secret I've been starving, I never felt anything for years. I sat up all night just to watch your smile when you're sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> "DRABBLE -A short piece of writing consisting wholly of 100 words - no more, no less. Generally used in fanfiction."
> 
> I wrote this with the intention of keeping it at "Drabble" level, (because I wanted to try something "new") but I quickly realized how fucking LITTLE you can convey with just a 100 words, so this is MY version of a Drabble - a Mabble if you will!
> 
> Based on this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9L2TAzbqiGA&list=PLrRy9srubU-m1OZPGhs0fGZ9ZGBCjPF1K&index=14&t=0s
> 
> Where Babyboy clearly is a little annoyed and thinks HE knows best. God, I loves him!

  
_"Love..Hey?"_

A hushed whisper slowly found its way into your dreams, and for a moment you were really disappointed. You were having a really pleasant dream, and didn't want to be pulled away from it.  
You rolled over and your sleep deprived eyes noticed the clock radio - it read 2:50.  
A moan of exhaustion escaped your lips, it was either too late or too early for this.  
You didn't know which. You were too tired to think straight.

_"Come on, wake up!"_

The whisper had turned into a strained plea, and your brain was starting to catch on to the fact that Tim was tugging your shoulder, clearly wanting you to get up and join his exuberance.

_"They're showing a 'That Was the Week That Was' marathon on tv and I want you to watch with me!"_

His voice was blatantly excited, giddy with childish enthusiasm. Like a little boy at christmas who also happened to have his birthday the same day. You yawned and moaned at the same time.

_"It's the middle of the night! What are you talking about?"_

_"I haven't seen it in ages!"_ he continued, ignoring your question. _"It was my favourite tv show growing up and I wanna watch it with you."_ He tugged at you again, _"Come on, it starts at 3!"_

You propped yourself up on your elbows with much strain, moaning drowsily.  
Prepared to have to tell him how completely preposterous his request seemed at this hour, when he looked at you with such ardour, that you involuntarily tittered as a warm fuzzy sensation spread in your chest. You drew a breath when a new feeling of emotional alertness jolted you awake and you surged forward to wrap your arms tight around him, kissing _I love yous_ onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And how ironic also, me wanting to write something that consisted of just 100 words since this is my 100'th fanfic/ficlet/whateves since I joined A03 exactly one year ago today.  
> (yay) 
> 
> Babyboy has been good to me.
> 
> And this story turned out to be exactly 300 words, so tripple the drabble vibe...


End file.
